Idiots
by afradite
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are in college and have to share a room, much to their dismay. How will this arrangement treat them? Modern AU (M for later chapters, OOC)
1. Chapter 1

The bed shook with every deliberate kick Sebastian made to the wall. Ciel looked up from his book at Sebastian, whose grinning face hung down from the top bunk. Ciel gave a hearty sigh.

"Wow, can you not?" he said irritably.

"Why? Does it annoy you?" Sebastian asked in mock innocence, continuing to kick the wall.

"Well, I'm not paying for it when you kick a hole in the wall."

Ciel rolled over and tried to continue reading his book. Sebastian finally gave up on kicking the wall, and instead jumped off the bed and crawled in next to Ciel.

"What cha reading?" he drawled. Ciel groaned and pushed Sebastian's face away, only to have the older boy roll over so he was lying on top of him.

"Get off me!" Ciel shouted, kicking at Sebastian. After managing to get Sebastian off him, Ciel pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!" Sebastian cried after hitting the ground. He rolled onto his back and stayed there, silently looking at the roof. _Good, _Ciel though rolling back over. However, it didn't take long for Sebastian to speak again.

"I bored Ciel," he whined loudly.

"Mhm," Ciel hummed, and continued reading his book.

"You don't even care."

"Yep."

"Ciel!"

Ciel groaned and closed his book. He rolled over to look at his pathetic roommate, who was now laying face down on the carpet.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked irritably.

"I don't know," Sebastian replied quietly. Ceil sighed again.

"Don't you have assignments to work on? And aren't you supposed to be at a lecture?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Fine!" Sebastian yelled, and stomped out of the room, finally leaving Ceil in peace.

xxx

Sebastian sauntered lazily down the hall to the lecture he was already extremely late to. God he must've been bored to be actually attending one of his lectures. Usually he would just "accidentally" sleep in too late, and just got notes off Claude. To be honest, he wasn't really sure what course he was even doing. Something with languages or something. He always managed to get A's anyway. _Stupid Ceil, wont even do anything with me, _Sebastian thought icily as he approached the lecture hall. He peeked through the window to see the hall full. _Great. _Maybe if he crawled in behind the back row of seats no one would notice. He waited until their professor turned to the white board, and slowly snuck through the door, slowly crawling behind his classmates.

"So, you've finally decided to turn up, Mr Michaelis."

_Fuck. _Sebastian slowly stood up, turning to the young professor.

"Ah yeah, sorry Mr Sutcliff," he said, ruffling his hair.

"Oh well then that's fine Bassy darling, just take a seat," Sutcliff said with a seductive wink. Cringing slightly, Sebastian ambled over to sit next to Claude.

"What the fuck man, you actually came?" he whispered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever dude," Sebastian sighed, slouching in his uncomfortable chair. He always hated the chairs in the lecture halls. None of them were made to accommodate his long legs, so his knees always ended up awkwardly pressed against the underside of the desk. For some reason Claude, who's legs where equally as long, did not have this problem.

"So why are you here?" Claude asked.

"Ciel was being a little bitch."

"Hmm, another lovers tiff?" Claude raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up man."

Goddamn Sebastian's legs ached.

xxx

Despite being finally left alone by Sebastian, Ciel found that his peace was short lived. Not ten minutes after Sebastian left, a blonde in stiletto boots pranced in. Alois usually dropped in on Ciel, since his room was across the hall, but only when he knew Sebastian wasn't there. Sebastian wasn't exactly fond of the blonde.

Alois giggled as he fell onto the bed next to Ciel, again disturbing him from his reading.

"So, what's on tonight?" Alois enquired.

"Nothing, I hope," Ciel mumbled in response.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you always say that and end up more wasted than the rest of us."

Sighing Ciel rolled over to face Alois, who gave him a sultry smirk. Ciel noticed something different about the blonde. He couldn't really place his finger on it, but he looked oddly… groomed.

"Did you pluck your eyebrows?" Ciel asked, giving Aloise an odd look.

"Yeah, do you like them? I thought they'd make me look more feminine," Alois replied, running his fingers over his shaped eyebrows.

"Why?"

"So boy's will like me, duh."

"You're insane man." Ciel laughed.

"What?" Alois exclaimed in mock hurt, "don't you think think they make me look sexay?"

"Have you started shaving you legs too?"

"What do you think?" Alois replied seductively, letting his exposed legs run over Ciel's.

Things were always like this with Alois. Usually Ciel would object to any touching, but it felt normal with Alois. They were basically best friends.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight though," Ciel groused.

"Fine, let's just hang out here," Alois suggested with smirk.

"But Sebastian will be here."

Alois considered this for a moment.

"Well then, tell him to bring a hot friend," he said with a wink, "Although he's an ass, he's probably got some good looking friends."

"Ugh fine, he'll probably bring Claude over anyway."

Alois pricked up at this. He looked at Ciel excitedly at the mention of a possible target for his "affection".

"Who's Claude," he asked, trying, and failing, to sound innocent.

"Some guy from his class, he's alright. A little creepy."

"I love creepy."

"Of course you would."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: very mild citrusy moments **

* * *

"Who's ready to get wasted?!" Alois cried, bursting into Ciel's room with two large bottles of vodka in hand. Ciel smiled, taking the bottles from the blonde and placed them on the table, next to the many bottles of soft drink. Sebastian and Claude sat by the open window smoking, Sebastian looking generally miserable and Claude smirking wickedly at Alois. Sebastian gave a groan, but cut it off short when he received an icy glare from Ciel.

Sebastian had complained loudly when Ciel mentioned that Alois would be coming over that night.

"What! Why?" Sebastian had whined.

"Because he's my friend," Ciel had replied, "Just bring Claude, it'll be fine."

"Claude wont be much help."

"Yeah, well neither will you, just deal with it."

So Sebastian dealt with it. It was only early in the night, so Ciel and Alois pulled out a game of twister.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Alois shouted at Ciel, who was leaning heavily on the blonde.

"Whatever, you're going to lose anyway," Ciel drawled.

The two then spent more than ten minutes play fighting, Ciel taking it more seriously than Alois, who seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. Sebastian looked beside him at Claude, who was staring longingly at the fighting pair. God damn it, he was going to be stuck with a bunch of idiots for the night. _Might as well get plastered, _he thought, cracking open the first bottle of vodka. As the sound of the seal being broken filled the room, all eyes were on Sebastian. It took Ciel and Alois almost no time to finish one of the bottles. Claude and Sebastian however, paced themselves. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were all basically the same age.

xxx

"Hey! You know what we should do?" Alois exclaimed excitedly, from his perch on the back of the couch. He'd been crouched there for a while, behind Claude, trying and failing not to fall on the bespectacled boy.

"What?" Claude asked lazily.

"We should play spin the bottle!"

Claude sat up quickly, looking back eagerly at the swaying blonde.

"Yeah, totally," he slurred.

Alois jumped up quickly and grabbed the twister board off the floor, and placed it on the coffee table. The group all gathered around the table. Sebastian shuffled over lazily. Ciel had been sitting on his bed giggling at cat photos on his phone, and only moved when Alois dragged him off the bed.

Sebastian gave a deep sigh, wishing he'd gone somewhere else that night. He'd decided there should probably be at least one partially sane person there, and had only had a little to drink, while the rest of them got shit faced. He immediately regretted the decision.

"I'll go first," Alois giggled breathily. He flicked the arrow lightly, letting it spin lazily around the board. Sebastian's eyes widened when it landed on Ciel, who giggled uncontrollably.

"Ooooh, Alois has to kiss me!" Ciel snickered. Alois grinned widely and pounced on the boy. Ciel gave and amused screech before being cut off by Alois' lips pressing to his.

Sebastian blushed furiously and turned his head away, cursing himself. His brow furrowed at the thought of that _skank_ touching Ciel. Alois remained on top of Ciel, playing with his hair until Sebastian cleared his throat loudly.

"Maybe you should get off my- I mean, Ciel" Sebastian stuttered. _God, he almost fucking said "my Ciel"._ Alois smirked at him scornfully.

"My turn!" Claude shouted, fumbling with the arrow. It spun, and landed on Alois. Claude looked as if he'd won the lottery. The blonde crawled seductively onto Claude's lap, who was blushing slightly, and wrapped his arms around the older boys neck. They kissed, and kissed, for fucking who knows how long. Leaving Sebastian to deal with a hysterical Ciel. He turned to the giggling boy and sighed, helping him sit up.

"Oh mi god, Alois," he managed, between giggles.

Sebastian grunted impatiently in reply, glaring pointedly at the couple who were necking on his couch.

"Guys, seriously!" he whined, but to no avail. It was like they were invisible to them. Like, really. Claude already had his fucking shirt off. Ciel only found this even more hilarious. Sebastian so wasn't ready to witness his friend have sex with Alois on his _couch. _

An urgent tugging on his sleeve distracted him. He turned to look at Ciel.

"Should we keep playing?" he slurred innocently. _Fucking hell. _Sebastian choked on whatever it was he'd planned to growl, staring blankly at the smaller boy. He could not be serious.

"Um, well," Sebastian choked out, panicking slightly. He was saved from having to answer when Ciel smiled dumbly at him, his eyes slowly un-focusing, and fell back on the carpet, asleep. Sebastian stood in shock for a moment, before sighing and turning back to the couch. To his surprise he found the other two idiots shirtless, and sound asleep.

xxx

"Good morning sunshine," Sebastian drawled upon seeing Ciel slowly open his eyes. Sebastian had been kind enough to wake Ciel for breakfast, by turning on the radio next to his bed. Ciel muttered a few obscenities and rolled over, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight filtering through the window.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"Ten o'clock," Sebastian replied cheerily.

"Fuck off," Ciel said angrily, and rolled himself tightly in his blanket, withdrawing his head from view. Sebastian smirked and sat down on the (finally empty) couch. Claude and Alois had woken up sometime in the middle of the night, and snuck (loudly) back to Alois' room; Claude having stepped painfully hard on Sebastian's hand in the process.

After half an hour Ciel slowly poked his head out of the cocoon of blankets surrounding him. He looked grumpily at Sebastian.

"Where are Alois and Claude?" he asked groggily.

"Probably of fucking somewhere," Sebastian said icily.

Ciel muffled a snort, and promptly fell back asleep.

xxx

An annoyed whine escaped Sebastian's lips. He fumbled yet again with Claude's shitty ass radio, trying to find a good station.

"You seriously need to get a new fucking radio," Sebastian complained loudly.

"I only bought it for when you're here you know, I don't listen to the god damned radio," Claude replied. Sebastian sighed and gave up on the thing, throwing himself lazily on the couch next to Claude.

"I can't believe you hooked up with that blonde dog," Sebastian murmured. He looked at Claude, who was grinning, grumpily.

"What, he's got a cute ass," Claude shrugged.

"That's not the point," Sebastian grumbled.

"Then what is?"

"I don't know."

Sebastian busied himself by shuffling through Claude's equally as shitty cd collection, sulking. Claude chain-smoked.

Ciel always asked Sebastian why he smoked, in the snarky way only people who didn't smoke would. Sebastian normally ignored him when he did, but one day he answered.

"I don't know, I just do," Sebastian had replied, annoyed.

"I bet you just do it to look cool."

"Probably."

Ciel gave up asking him after that.

Sebastian gave up on finding any good music at Claude's. He threw the endless amounts of Katy Perry and Backstreet Boys CD's, which Claude had sadly accumulated, back onto the table.

"Why do you hate Alois so much anyway?" Claude asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian mumbled. He did know, but he wasn't going to say.

"He's a lot like Ciel you know," Claude mentioned, "Just more sexy."

Sebastian saw Claude wink playfully at him.

"Whatever, you creep," Sebastian laughed. Claude chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, at least I'm not an asshole, like you."

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading and thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! Hope you guys liked this one **｡◕‿◕｡


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't he just wonderful!" Alois gushed, stretching his arms across his desk.

"Yeah, I guess," Ciel replied haphazardly, trying to listen to the lecture. Alois had basically been obsessing over Claude since the night they hooked up. Sure, Ciel liked Claude well enough, but he really didn't need to hear about him all day.

"Oh, did I tell you he made me breakfast on Sunday?" Alois said for the fourth time that day. Ciel sighed and looked tiredly at Alois.

"You really like him don't you?" Ciel said. It was quite unlike Alois to become attached to any of the guys he hooked up with. It was usually just a one-time thing. Ciel had almost decided the blonde didn't even know how to feel _romantic _emotions. Alois was normally the "no emotions" and "one night stand" type of person. It'd had come as quite a surprise when Alois burst into his room on Sunday afternoon and squealed like a teenage girl about Claude for two hours. Now it was getting too much for Ciel. Maybe he'd get sick of him. The longest he'd ever seen Alois interested in something was when he bought a new pair of shoes, and that usually only lasted about a week.

"Yeah, well, I mean, I've never really met someone like him," Alois replied, blushing, "he's so nice and awesome and his hair is so great. Did I tell you how soft it is?"

xxx

"Hey Bassy!" Sebastian heard a voice squeal from behind him. He turned to see his red-haired professor running towards him from the other end of the hallway. The professor stopped, panting, before Sebastian and grinned wickedly.

"Hey Professor Sutcliff," Sebastian said.

"Please, just call me Grell," he replied winking.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about your attendance in my class," Grell said oddly seductively. He moved slowly towards Sebastian, who backed against the wall, gulping. _Oh god, not this again._

"Well, I thought maybe you would want to do some… extra lessons" Grell drawled, slowly looking into Sebastian's eyes.

At that moment Ciel appeared across the hall, with Alois in tow. He stopped dead at the sight of Sebastian and Grell, and blushed furiously, his brow furrowing slightly. A grin spread across Sebastian's face, as he slowly looked Grell dead in the eye.

"Yes, that sounds nice," He said sultrily, "tomorrow night good for you?"

Grell smirked and stepped back.

"Okay, see you then, darling," he called happily, almost skipping back down the hall. Sebastian chuckled and turned back to look at Ciel, who had a mix of shock and horror painted on his face. Alois stood beside him, holding back giggles.

"Oh, hey Ciel," Sebastian said casually.

"Wha- um, hi," Ciel murmured, frowning again. Sebastian smirked. He loved when Ciel was embarrassed. He just looked so darn cute.

"You going back to the dorm?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Ciel replied, looking away. He said goodbye to the beaming blonde dog and followed Sebastian towards the dorm.

xxx

"So," Sebastian drawled, "aren't you just totally jealous of Professor Sutcliff?"

"What?!" Ciel shouted, sitting up sharply. They were lazing around in their room again, Ciel trying to read (again), and Sebastian just being a total ass, as usual. Ciel hadn't expected Sebastian to say anything about what had happened earlier, seeing as he'd been so into it. Honestly, a teacher wasn't supposed to act like that with a _student._ And where anyone could see?

"I saw the way you blushed when you saw us," Sebastian teased, "It's okay, I know you totally want me."

"Shut up, you idiot" Ciel growled. He rolled over to face away from his annoying roommate. He often wondered why he had agreed to share a room with Sebastian. He could afford to stay in a room alone, so he hadn't needed to share. It was probably just how much Sebastian had whined and begged him.

"Aw why? Don't you want to talk to me?" Sebastian mock whined. He rolled off of the couch and began slowly crawling towards the smaller boy. He reached Ciel's bed and gave him a sultry smirk, and began trying to crawl on top of the boy. Ciel panicked. Sebastian wasn't letting up, crawling ever further on top of him, the wicked sadistic grin still spread across his face. Ciel blushed but gritted his teeth. It was all too real. He kicked at him.

"Stop it!" Ciel cried, jumping away from Sebastian, blushing furiously. Sebastian fell back on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Ciel glared at the idiot angrily.

"You don't have to be such an ass!" he said loudly, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

xxx

Claude held a mug of tea out to Ciel, who was curled up on one of Alois's pink armchairs. He smiled sadly up at the taller boy, whose hair was still slightly damp from the shower, and sipped slowly from the mug.

"Why are you so upset though?" Alois asked, "I was under the impression that you liked him."

Ciel sighed deeply, watching Claude sit down next to Alois on the couch gently. He put his arm around the blonde, who looked up at him, almost, lovingly. They already looked so damn coupley. Claude had stayed at Alois's since Friday night. It was Tuesday.

"No way," Ciel mumbled.

"Come on, you're totally in love with him," Alois teased. Ciel glared at him. He didn't really know why he was so upset; it wasn't like Sebastian didn't pull this crap all the time. Well, to be honest, he did know why he was upset, it just wasn't something he'd tell Alois with Claude there. Or just ever tell anyone.

"But seriously Ciel, we all know there's something between you two. I've been waiting for you two to get together since I met you," Alois said, smirking at Ciel.

"Same," Claude grunted, sliding his arm around the blonde. Ciel rolled his eyes and focused on stirring his tea intently. Did he like Sebastian? Sometimes it was hard to tell how Ciel felt about him, due to the time he spent being irritated with him. It was like his life ambition was just to annoy Ciel. He always had the stupid grin spread across his face. His… gorgeous, face. Ciel blushed again.

"Whatever," Ciel murmured.

* * *

**AN - thanks everyone for the reviews, they've been really helpful! Tell me what you think of this chapter, hope you like it **(✿◠‿◠)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning - Smutish smut**

* * *

The click of the door roused Sebastian from his sleep. He looked around tiredly. It was early evening; he had fallen asleep on the couch. He watched as Ciel walked quietly towards his bed. Ciel was surprisingly graceful. Well, it had been surprising to Sebastian. He hopped lightly onto the bed, sighing deeply.

"Hey," Sebastian grunted. Ciel jumped at Sebastian's voice.

"Shit, I thought you were asleep," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Sebastian snapped. Ciel tilted his head in confusion, like he didn't understand why Sebastian was upset. He got up from his bed and walked to the couch, sitting down on the coffee table.

"What's up?" He asked innocently. Sebastian snorted. Like he didn't know. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the boy. He felt Ciel's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to face him.

"Seriously, why are you acting like this?" Ciel asked again. Ciel was always so clueless about everything. It's like he didn't even pay attention to Sebastian at all.

"What do you think?" Sebastian said. Ciel groaned and lent back, looking crossly at Sebastian.

"You just left me for that _dog_," Sebastian murmured into the cushions. He heard Ciel groan exasperatedly.

"I didn't _leave _you for him, what the hell man," Ciel sighed, "I don't see why you have such a big problem with him."

"Of course you wouldn't," Sebastian mumbled.

"Fucking hell Sebastian!" Ciel cried, "I can't read your fucking mind."

Sebastian sat up slowly, looking angrily at the smaller boy.

"Fine!" Sebastian yelled, getting up, "He fucking took everything away from me! First Claude and now you!"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, alarmed at what he'd said. But Sebastian didn't stop. He moved closer to the boy, looking down menacingly at him.

"Ever since we came here you just always hang out with him! And I know he's doing it on purpose! He just does it to spite me!"

Ciel opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but closed it again. Sebastian sighed, and sat back on the couch.

"I thought you liked me," He murmured. His eyes pricked, so he closed them and hid his face in his hands. It was like Ciel didn't even care about him anymore, he just stayed with Alois all the time. That fucking dog. He felt a hand slide slowly onto his shoulder. Ciel pushed his hands away from his face, and held Sebastian's chin.

"I do," Ciel murmured, and kissed him.

Sebastian inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes wide. He felt Ciel smile against his lips, and slowly closed his eyes. Ciel climbed gently onto Sebastian's lap, running his tongue slowly over his lips. _Fucking hell._ Ciel was a surprisingly good kisser, always luring Sebastian further in. Sebastian pulled Ciel tighter against his chest, yearning more contact. He pulled away, smirking, and latched onto Ciel's neck, creating a cute pink hickey under his jaw. Ciel trembled, stirring slightly on Sebastian's lap. This made Sebastian aware of how… tight, his jeans felt. Honestly, Sebastian had never really made out with a guy before. The closest was probably when played spin the bottle in grade 5 and kiss another boy at the party. At the time he hadn't really thought much of it, it was a dare after all. Now he kind of regretted not doing more _research_ on the topic. It couldn't be that hard though, could it? It couldn't be that different from with a girl. His train of thoughts shattered when he felt Ciel roll his hips. He stifled a moan, enjoying the little high pitched whine which escaped Ciel's lips.

"Oh," Ciel hummed, continuing to roll his hips. Sebastian tugged lightly at Ciel's t-shirt, wanting to rip it off. Instead, he ran his hands down the boy's chest, and pushed them up underneath his shirt. Ciel bit his lip lightly. Although he was enjoying it, Sebastian wasn't really sure how far he wanted to go. He couldn't exactly call himself and expert on gay sex. And wasn't Ciel still a virgin? Maybe he wanted it to be special, like roses and shit. Doing it on a couch in the school dorms across from a room where Alois and Claude were probably fucking, didn't exactly strike Sebastian as _special. _

"Hey," Sebastian said, slightly out of breath. Ciel hummed in response, his eyes hooded.

"Is this like, I dunno, going to turn more… sexual?" Sebastian stammered. God what was wrong with him? Usually he was way cooler than this in these situations. Well, these situations with _girls_. Specifically girls he hardly knew. He'd known Ciel since high school.

"Oh," Ciel said, blushing slightly, "Um, if you don't mind, can we hold off? I mean… you know."

"Yeah, totally," Sebastian said, laughing awkwardly. They sat in silence for a few moments, Ciel still blushing violently.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, not really knowing what to do with his hands "Er, so… what now?"

"I guess we could… keep making out?" Sebastian suggested. Ciel shrugged.

"Okay."

xxx

"Does this mean we're like, dating?" Ciel asked. The two of them were laying on the couch watching some old repeat of a soap opera, Ciel curled up in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian was smoking, much to Ciel's discontent.

"Um I dunno, I guess, if that's what you want," Sebastian mumbled. Ciel hid a smile, pretending to watch the TV.

"Cool."

Despite how much more _awkward _it had been than Ciel had imagined, he felt over the moon to actually be dating Sebastian. Not that he'd admit that to him. Ciel hadn't ever really been in an actual relationship with anyone, so he didn't really know what you actually did. All he had to go off were old movies, and he didn't particularly feel like running across a field hand in hand while soppy music played. At least Sebastian would know what to do. He'd had girlfriends before. Ciel remembered when he received a love letter from a girl in another class in his locker in grade 7. They dated for a week, before Sebastian pretended his mum wouldn't let him have a girlfriend as not to have to date her anymore. He'd had more _adult_ relationships, but Ciel hadn't been quite as involved in them. Something occurred to him.

"Hey," he said, turning to Sebastian, "Do you mind if we don't tell Claude and Alois about this just yet though? I mean, they're going to act like total assholes, given how long they've wanted this to happen."

"They've been waiting for this to happen?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, Alois talks about it all the time. He always tried to make me ask you out." Ciel replied.

"Oh."

"Not that I told him I _like _you or anything," Ciel said quickly, "He's just very… intuitive."

"Oh, okay then," Sebastian replied, "I won't tell Claude."

"Thanks," Ciel said, snuggling in closer to Sebastian's chest.

"Soooo," Sebastian drawled, "since we're like, dating, does that mean I get to touch your ass when ever I want?"

"You're an idiot."

* * *

**AN- Thanks for reading! I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they were really helpful and helped boost my motivation (not that I needed it for this chapter o0o0o). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dramaaa bomb!**

* * *

Alois was crying. Ciel had no idea what to do. He'd never seen the blonde cry before, it was a little scary. It was around 9 o'clock at night when Alois had burst into the room, sobbing. Ciel, not being the best at dealing with situations like this, made him a cup of tea, which was left to become cold, and awkwardly rubbed Alois's back. Sebastian was in the shower and didn't know Alois was there.

"Do you want to, like, talk about it?" Ciel asked hesitantly. Alois, who was lying face down on the couch, shook his head in reply. Ciel sighed, looking around for something to do. He got up and made himself a cup of tea, emptying Alois's into the sink. _Such a waste, _Ciel thought sadly.

Ciel loved tea; he drank at least two cups a day. After he finished school, he'd gone travelling with friends for a year, but ended up spending the majority of that time in America. America was hell for Ciel. It was near impossible to get tea, and when he could, it was absolutely nothing like what he had back at home. His friends tried to persuade him to take up drinking coffee, but he refused, settling on sulking about the lack of tea. He never took tea for granted again.

After a while Sebastian emerged from the shower, still slightly damp. He spotted Alois lying on the couch, still silently crying, and turned to Ciel, looking extremely confused. Ciel just shrugged. To Ciel's surprise, instead of ignoring the weeping blonde, Sebastian sat down beside him, looking almost sympathetic.

"What's up man?" he said. Alois lifted his head in surprise at hearing Sebastian actually addressing him.

"Um," he said simply, obviously confused as to why Sebastian would care about him. Ciel was confused too. Maybe Sebastian didn't hate Alois anymore, because of what had happened between them. But still, Sebastian rarely showed compassion. Ciel walked hesitantly towards the two, sitting on the coffee table. Honestly, Ciel had had enough _drama_ for his liking, and was not exactly in the mood to deal with more. But Alois was his friend and he was, unfortunately, obliged to help him.

"Come on Alois," Ciel said softly, "tell us what's wrong."

Alois sat up, sniffing and wiping tears from his cheeks with his sleeves. He reminded Ciel of an upset child.

"It's just, well," Alois mumbled, looking at his lap, "I had a fight with Claude, and he kicked me out of his room, and-"

Alois started weeping slightly again, but took deep breaths to calm himself. He looked up at the two, his eyes still filled with tears.

"He said he didn't want to see me anymore."

At that he fell back on the couch, sobbing quietly. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other in slight confusion and surprise.

"What?" Ciel asked, "But you guys only got together a few days ago, how could he be breaking up with you already?"

Alois calmed himself enough to speak again, "I said that, but he told me that we'd never even been dating. Apparently it was just a _sex_ thing for him."

"That asshole," Sebastian hissed. Ciel turned to Sebastian in bewilderment. What the actual fuck. Only a few hours before Sebastian had _despised _the weeping boy on their couch. Ciel watched Sebastian get up and walk to the door, still utterly confused.

"I'll be back," was all Sebastian said, before leaving the room. Fucking terminator wannabe.

xxx

"Dude!" Sebastian cried, bursting through Claude's room. Claude looked up at him tiredly, as if he'd expected him to come bursting in.

"What?" he groaned.

"Duuuude," Sebastian repeated. Claude rolled his eyes and looked back at his laptop. Sebastian strode over to him and closed the laptop, looking down at Claude.

"What do you want?" Claude asked tiredly.

"Okay look, I don't really know what you're doing but you can't just pull this shit on Alois," Sebastian said, "he's fucking sobbing on my couch man."

Claude sighed and looked away. Sebastian's brow furrowed.

"Seriously man! I know you do this all the time but come on! He's obviously fucking in love with you."

"I thought you didn't like him," Claude murmured.

"Not particularly, but he's Ciel's friend. I don't want to have to deal with the back lash from your shit, I had enough with Hannah thank you very much."

"That was different."

Having been friends with Claude for most of his life, Sebastian was (unfortunately) quite involved in the stupid excuses for relationships Claude had. Claude got bored easily, especially with people. Sebastian was the only person he'd actually stuck with. In their final year of high school Claude met Sebastian's cousin, Hannah, at a party. Much to Sebastian's dismay, they dated for 3 weeks, a record for Claude. As usual, Claude broke it off suddenly. Hannah was around Sebastian's either crying or complaining about Claude for two months after that.

"It so isn't," Sebastian said, "why are you even ending it with Alois anyway? I thought you actually liked him."

"I do, he's just… clingy," Claude replied, shivering slightly.

"Get over it dude! No one is going to be fucking perfect for you okay, you need to learn to deal with people's crap."

"Whatever man, I don't have to do anything."

Sebastian growled, grabbing Claude by the shirt. He didn't know why he was so mad, it was _Alois _who got hurt after all, like he should care. But he did care, a lot.

"Stop being such an idiot!" he shouted, pushing Claude back roughly. He turned and walked to the door angrily.

"You need to sort it out with Alois. I know you like him, you're just being a pussy and getting scared of _emotions. _Don't fuck it up man," Sebastian said, before striding out the door, slamming it behind him.

xxx

"Where's Alois?" Sebastian asked Ciel when he got back to their room, seeing the empty couch.

"I took him back to his own room, he's asleep now," Ciel replied, putting his book down, "where'd you go?"

"To yell at Claude," Sebastian replied haphazardly, running his hand through his hair. He stood at the door awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"How'd that go?" Ciel asked, smirking.

"I dunno, he's just being an ass, I think he'll come round."

Although he didn't like that Alois was upset, he was sort of glad he was too immersed in his own sadness to notice anything different between him and Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't exactly good at pretending nothing was different. He thought about just giving up and telling Alois, but it could wait until he sorted out his problems with Claude.

"Are you tired?" Sebastian asked, still standing at the door, looking a little pathetic.

"Nah," Ciel replied, "I ate all the chocolate I offered Alois."

Sebastian snorted. Ciel laughed too. Then silence again. He really should have thought about what it'd be like to date someone he shared a room with.

"Hey," Sebastian said, "do you want do like, sleep together tonight or something?"

"What?!" Ciel yelped, his eyes growing wide.

"Oh my god no! Not like that! I meant like actual sleeping, like in the same bed!" Sebastian cried hastily, waving his arms wildly. Ciel sat in silence for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. He fell off the couch, holding his aching sides, giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!" he cried out, "I totally thought you meant sex, holy shit!"

Sebastian stood in shock at Ciel's outburst for a moment, before slowly joining in. Soon enough they were both on the floor, holding back a few random giggles.

In they end they slept in Ciels bed together, Sebastian complaining for most of the night about how small it was.

"We should _totally _get a double bed," he finally groaned, after almost falling off for the fifth time.

* * *

**AN- Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! (PS garryxmrchairfan thanks for the suggestion, I'll take that into consideration in future chapters, I really like the idea :3)  
Hope you liked it! (Chapter 6 may take a little while due to school work I have (ugh) but I promise to work on it as much as possible!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian waited for Ciel to leave for a lecture, before grabbing his laptop off his desk hastily. He opened it and continued reading the already open page. He wasn't really sure why he was being so secretive about his research, but the thought of Ciel knowing what he was doing was a little unnerving. Gay sex really wasn't quite as complicated as Sebastian had imagined, but it still made him a little nervous thinking about it. This was with _Ciel _after all. They'd only been dating not more than a week, so he really shouldn't have been researching yet. Sebastian had thought of maybe brining the subject up again, but Ciel was so awkward about it, always blushing. They'd hardly done more than sort of make out.

"What are you looking at?" Ciel said from behind him. Sebastian yelped and fell off his chair.

"What the fuck!" he yelled. When the fuck did Ciel get there? Sebastian cringed as he watched Ciel read the title of the page he'd been looking at (thank god it was one of the more "scientific" sites). Ciel blushed furiously

"Oh," he said, turning away.

"It's not… like that," Sebastian lied. Ciel gave him a disbelieving look, smirking slightly.

"Sure it isn't," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Sebastian said, "Why are you even here?"

"My lecture got cancelled," Ciel said simply, before dropping his bag unceremoniously on the ground, and fucking _crawled _over to Sebastian.

"So," Ceil drawled, walking his fingers up his chest, "do you think about having sex with me a lot?"

"Shut up," Sebastian murmured, leaning closer to the boy. Ciel smirked at him, before slowly moving his face closer to Sebastian's, brushing his lips lightly against his. Sebastian felt Ciel's warm breath over his lips, and shivered. This little shit. Made him feel guilty about researching gay sex, and not a minute later was all over him. Not like he was going to complain.

"Mmm, Sebastian," Ciel breathed against his lips, and kissed him quickly. He then sprang up lightly, opening a cupboard and pulled out a large block of chocolate. Sebastian stayed sitting on the ground, leaning on his desk, slightly stunned.

"What the fuck man?" Sebastian whined. Ciel, who had just taken a large bite out of the chocolate in his hand, smirked at him.

"What? I'm hungry, I haven't had breakfast," Ciel said simply, sauntering lazily to the couch, collapsing down on it. Ciel ate so much chocolate Sebastian was sometimes surprised he didn't just spontaneously turn _into_ chocolate. He was pretty sure Ciel was at least 70% chocolate by now. It was like he just lived solely off chocolate and tea. He often tried to get him to eat less of it, but it became sort of redundant due to his own horrible health habits. Ciel nagged him to quit smoking practically every fucking day; he'd even started considering it. Only a little though.

"Did you see Alois?' Sebastian asked, getting back up and sitting in the desk chair again. He closed the embarrassing site. It was in his bookmarks anyway.

"Yeah, he's looking a little better, less depressed as fuck. I don't think him and Claude have made up though, he would have told me," Ciel replied. So Claude was still being a little sulking bitch. Sebastian hadn't talked to Claude since the night he yelled at him, and didn't plan to until he addressed his feelings for Alois. Sebastian knew that Claude hadn't simply gotten sick of Alois, otherwise he would have let it slide. He'd known Claude long enough to know when he actually liked someone. He liked Alois, but was just scared of _feelings. _It was stupid.

"Claude's just being a pussy, he's too scared to admit he likes Alois. He's never really liked anyone before," Sebastian said. Ciel hummed in agreement, paying more attention to the chocolate than Sebastian. This didn't suit him. He rolled his chair over to the couch and pounced on Ciel, snatching the piece of chocolate Ciel was holding out of his hand, with his teeth. He smiled smugly at the boy, chewing the chocolate happily.

"Thief," Ciel said, hitting Sebastian on the shoulder lightly, but snuggled into his side anyway.

xxx

"Sebastian?" Ciel croaked, "are you still awake?"

"Yeah," Sebastian murmured against the back of Ciel's head. Ciel turned around to look at him. It was late at night, maybe around midnight. The two of them were lying together on their mattresses, which they'd pushed together on the floor.

"You know that… site you were looking at today?" Ciel said softly. Ciel watched a pink tint creep onto Sebastian's cheeks.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. Ciel smirked lightly. He loved when Sebastian was embarrassed.

"I was sort of thinking about that today. I mean, I'm not sure I'm really _ready_ for that yet, but it's not something that's like, off the table," Ciel said, shifting his gaze, losing his nerve. He'd spent almost two hours lying there think about how to talk about the whole sex thing.

"Awesome," Sebastian said with a smug grin. Ciel glared at him, but didn't manage to keep a serious face.

"I have no idea what I'm doing though, so don't be an ass," Ciel warned.

"Of course," Sebastian drawled, "anything for you."

Sebastian placed soft pecks on his cheeks, trailing to his mouth. Ciel hummed appreciatively, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. He felt Sebastian's hands run over him, over his back, his hips, his… ass. He bit down on Sebastian's lip in punishment, not that it bothered the other boy at all. Sebastian pressed closer to him. At times like this, Ciel often almost gave in. But there was still that stupid anxiety eating away at the back of his mind. What if he was bad? What if Sebastian laughed at him? He couldn't stand the thought. He knew it was stupid, but it was still there. Sebastian pulled away and smirked at him.

"So, do you have any, like, weird kinks I need to know about?" Sebastian jested, "Do you want to be tied up and have to call me master?"

Ciel snorted. "You wish. If anything, it would be _you_ who'd call _me _master."

xxx

"Ciel!" Alois called from across the hall. The blonde was grinning, and fucking _skipped_ over to him.

"Um, hey," Ciel said slowly, "What's with you?"

Alois's grin (somehow) got bigger. He looked fucking radiant, what was going on?

"Claude and I made up," he explained happily. Ah, that was why. Honestly, Ciel had kind of given up on Claude coming around. It'd been almost three weeks since he dropped Alois.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

"It happened last night. He came around to my room and he was being so nice and he said sorry for everything and he said he loved me and that he was stupid for giving up too soon. He even had roses!"

"This is _Claude_ you're talking about, right?" Ciel said, in a disbelieving tone. Claude never expressed emotion, let alone fucking _declared_ it. Alois just giggled in reply. Ciel was happy for Alois, but something still felt off about it. _What's Claude up to?_

"So," Alois drawled, "you and Sebastian hey?"

Ciel jumped at Alois's words. "What?!" he cried.

"Oh come on. Even being depressed, I could _sense_ the sexual tension between you when I was there. I could have cut it with a knife."

"Shut up," Ciel murmured.

"You guys done the _it_ yet? It's been like three weeks. You've totally done it haven't you. Was he good? I bet he was."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**AN - I was almost going to be super mean and not update for a while cause lazy, but I was bored last night and whoops look what happened. As always, thanks for reading, and thank's for the reviews. Hope you like chapter 6, peace out.**

**(update: I am very sorry for how long chapter 7 is taking I'm having trouble getting in the mood to write and keeping focus but I'll try to get it posted soon sorry sorry sorry)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings - Sexy smutty smut**

* * *

Ciel almost screamed when he walked into his room. Their mattresses were still pushed together in the middle of the room. They were made up with crisp white sheets he'd never seen before and covered in fucking _rose petals._

"What the actual fuck!" Ciel squeaked. Sebastian smirked up at him from where he was lying on the mattress, shirtless.

"Welcome home baby," Sebastian drawled. Ciel stared at him for a moment, before snorting.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Well you said to surprise you."

Ciel didn't know whether to laugh or just walk out. Did Sebastian really expect for him to have sex with him when there were fucking rose petals. And, oh my god, were those fucking _heart shaped chocolates?_

"Hold up," Ciel said, striding over to the table and almost wolfed up the chocolates. They were beautiful; each formed with a different pattern adorning it, and all with a delicious strawberry cream filling. Ciel could have sat there forever, eating the miracles that were these chocolates. He heard Sebastian laughing from behind him. He ignored him, popping another chocolate in his mouth, almost moaning at the taste. Okay so yes, maybe Ciel knew this was coming, but _still. _After a lengthy (and horrendous) discussion on the topic, Ciel had said that he would have sex with Sebastian (if the mood took him), and when Sebastian asked when, all he said was "surprise me". He really regretted that now.

"So," Sebastian said, drawing circles on the mattress with his finger, "you wanna like, frick frack?"

"Oh my fucking god," Ciel said, cringing, "Did you really just say that?"

But instead he crawled towards the grinning boy, grabbing Sebastian's face in his hands.

"Just fuck me, you idiot."

xxx

"Sebastian," Ciel whined, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. Sebastian couldn't keep a grin from his face, after hearing his name being called breathlessly, again and again. Ciel was beneath him, around him, his smaller limbs tangled with Sebastian's. He could feel Ciel's sharp little nails scratch deliciously painful marks over his back. He peppered the boys face with soft kisses, pulling back after each one to admire his beautiful face, which was contorted in pleasure. With each roll of his hips, Sebastian could feel Ciel tremble against him. And then there were the things Ciel would say. It was like Ciel's brain had been emptied of every word other than and assortment of profanities and Sebastian's name. Sebastian remained quiet, only allowing occasional low moans or pants to escape his lips, in order to enjoy the full splendour of the noises Ciel made. Ciel arched his back, and relaxed again, unable to keep another string of obscenities from being voiced.

"Oh fuck, shit, Sebastian," Ciel stuttered against Sebastian's neck, before biting down softly. The more Sebastian thrust, the harder Ciel would bite. Sebastian slowed his pace, wanting more than anything to whine something along the lines of "stop biting my neck you fucking raptor", but restrained himself enough to simply push Ciel back instead. Ciel opened his eyes in confusion at the sudden halt of Sebastian's pace. His eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but softened before he propped himself up slightly, brushing his lips against Sebastian's ear.

"Please, Sebastian, _more_," he said in a low, breathy murmur. Sebastian smirked and moved his face to Ciel's. He brushed his lips against the boys, parting them to speak.

"Yes, _master._"

xxx

"So, do you totally feel like a whole new person?" Sebastian mused, a smug smile on his face. Ciel looked up at the older boy, smirking slightly.

"Nope," he replied, grinning sweetly. They were lying together on the still rose petal covered mattresses. Ciel had felt weird just lying naked next to Sebastian, so he put some pants on. Unfortunately the only reasonably comfortable pants he could find were his old pyjama bottoms, which had little kittens and bows printed all over them. Why he even owned kitten and bow print pyjama bottoms was a whole other story. Consequently, Sebastian had laughed, to the point of almost crying, for a solid ten minutes. Strangely, instead of being annoyed, Ciel had actually joined in. His mind was probably just still mush from the sex.

"I still can't believe you called me _master_," Ciel said with a giggle.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?" Sebastian replied, smirking. Well, okay, Ciel had quite enjoyed Sebastian's display of submission. Maybe a little more than he'd like to admit. Okay, a lot more.

"Hmm, maybe," Ciel said nonchalantly, "but seriously, next time can we lose the rose petals and new sheets. That was actually horrifying to come home too."

"I was _trying_ to be romantic," Sebastian said with a pout, "but I get it, you just want me for my body."

"And the chocolate," Ciel added, "Seriously, where did you get them?"

"It's a secret," Sebastian said with a wink. Ciel figured Sebastian wouldn't tell him because he planned to use the chocolates in future for initiating sexual escapades, which didn't bother the boy in the slightest.

"Hey," Ciel said suddenly, "did I tell you that Alois and Claude are back together?"

"Really?" Sebastian asked, "I'd kind of just given up on them."

"Me too but apparently Claude apologised and bought Alois roses?"

"_What?_"

Sebastian stared at Ciel, utterly confused. He looked as if he was trying to figure out a math problem (Sebastian sucked at math).

"Claude doesn't just buy people fucking _roses,_ even if it is Alois," Sebastian said slowly.

"I know, that's what I thought," Ciel said in reply. Claude was probably the most unromantic guy Ciel had ever met. He hated flowers and anything sweet. Every Valentines Day, he would try to recruit Sebastian and Ciel to help him sabotage dates and cut up flowers. Ciel had never agreed. He'd assumed for a while that Claude just did it because he was jealous of other people's love, but really, it was obvious he wasn't. He was just a vindictive, unfeeling, asshole. Maybe that's why Sebastian was friends with him.

"He's totally up to something."

* * *

**AN- Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long to post wah, please forgive me. I'd really appreciate it if you could leave some reviews on this chapter since it was my first time writing proper smut (eep!). Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, hope you like this one! Peace out **≧◔◡◔≦


	8. Chapter 8

Alois was squealing and Ciel was groaning in embarrassment into the couch cushions.

"Oh. My. God," Alois said excitedly, "You guy's totally _did it!"_

"I told you not to freak out!" Ciel said, his voice muffled by the cushions. This didn't stop Alois from squealing anyway.

"Was he good? Tell me everything."

"He put fucking _rose petals_ on the bed."

Alois just squealed again. Ciel had never intended to tell Alois anything about him and Sebastian, but he was so nosey. He'd also found the condoms sitting on the dresser, one of which had been opened. The last thing Ciel wanted was to sit around talking about sex with _Alois _of all people

"Come on, tell me about it!" Alois said.

"We are not talking about this," Ciel cried, rolling over to glare at Alois. Alois smirked and sauntered towards him.

"I know you want to," he drawled, crawling onto the couch. Alois gave him those goddamn puppy dog eyes. Alois was extremely good with people, and getting them to talk. Ciel was the opposite. That was probably why Alois wanted to be friends with him, he was different to him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll be forced to tell you all about Claude and I, _in detail._"

Ciel have a bemused squeal of mock horror, throwing a pillow at Alois. A grin spread across the blonde's face, before he pounced on Ciel, pinning his arms down.

"I've never told you just how _good_ Claude is in bed," Alois began. Ciel kicked at Alois; giggling and shrieking, "stop! Please stop!".

"Tell me then."

Ciel managed to push Alois off him, and lay on his back with a smile, panting.

"He just acts so romantic," Ciel spoke after a while, "and I'm never really sure whether he's just being ironic, or serious."

"I think he's being serious," Alois said.

"It's weird," Ciel complained, scrunching up his nose.

"Better than what Claude does. He just wakes me up in the middle of the night and demands sex."

"I totally did not need to know that."

Ciel already knew way too much about Alois's sex life. This was usually due to the fact that Alois talked like a fucking girl. Ciel was basically always up to date about every aspect of the blonde's life, and Alois discovering twitter definitely did _not _help this. If anyone needed some dirt on Alois, all they had to do was look to Ciel.

"He called me master," Ciel said simply, trying not to look at Alois.

"What!" Alois shrieked, almost falling off the sofa with laughter.

"I kind of liked it though," Ciel added in a murmur. He heard Alois give and excited gasp as he gripped his arm tightly.

"You kinky little sex demon," Alois drawled, winking wickedly at Ciel.

"You're an idiot."

xxx

"So, you and Alois again, hey?" Sebastian said with a smile. Claude had finally gotten sick of always giving Sebastian his notes from their lectures, and had ended up basically dragging Sebastian to them. Sebastian still had no idea what class this lecture was even for. Claude groaned, looking up from what he was writing.

"Can you please just try and pay attention for once?" Claude said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Aw come on, I need to know what the hell is going on with you two," Sebastian said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'll buy you a pizza."

Claude sighed again, turning to Sebastian, annoyed, but obviously intrigued by the notion of free pizza.

"I dunno, we got back together," Claude murmured, "It's whatever."

Sebastian stifled a snicker, earning himself a disapproving glare from their professor. Not that he cared. Sebastian tilted his head and looked inquisitively at Claude.

"I heard you bought him roses," Sebastian said, smiling sweetly. He knew Claude was up to something, and he intended to pry it out of him. Claude was always closed off, dark. It annoyed the shit out of Sebastian.

"Yeah, whatever," Claude mumbled, bowing his head, focusing on what he was writing (if that's what you could call it).

"_You_ don't just buy people roses Claude," Sebastian said, almost as if he was scolding a dog. _Claude's totally my bitch,_ Sebastian thought wickedly.

"Can we please talk about this later," Claude hissed.

"Fine."

xxx

"I fucking hate your room man," Sebastian complained. He was lying on Claude's bed assessing the room with a look of distain. Claude's room was, weirdly enough, extremely feminine. Sebastian guessed it was just Claude's closeted homosexual side coming out and _exploding_ onto the room. He was pretty sure Claude was a tween aged girl from 2004 stuck in a dude's body. The walls were purple and powder blue, with random photos and posters of the fucking Backstreet Boys stuck to them. He had a huge closet and, worst of all, a rack exclusively for holding the millions of glasses and sunglasses he owned. For some reason Claude made a hobby of collecting glasses, both prescription and non-prescription. Actually, Sebastian didn't even think any of the really fit Claude's prescription. There were at least five pairs of Hello Kitty glasses.

"Yeah well, I don't give a fuck, it's better than your fucking cave. I swear you guys never ever turn on your fucking lights, it's weird man," Claude retorted. Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, that's because I like my dwellings to reflect my personality," Sebastian drawled, "dark and full of shit."

Claude laughed and lobbed a shoe lazily at him, which he easily dodged. "Dumbass."

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you and Alois?"

"I thought you wanted us to get back together, or whatever."

"Yeah, but _dude,_" Sebastian said, "We both know that this has nothing to do with you're intense love for Aloise, which, I don't care what you say, is totally a thing."

Claude glared daggers at Sebastian, which only made the it funnier. Claude was so fucking weird and repressed it irked the fuck out of Sebastian, though, he was one to speak.

"You said you'd tell me what was going on," Sebastian whined, "I even bought you a pizza!"

Claude sighed dramatically and looked Sebastian in the eye.

"Okay fine, but don't be an ass about it or whatever," Claude said.

"Yes sir!" Sebastian said, giving Claude a sarcastic salute.

"Okay so, I was kind of… researching stuff on Alois," Claude said slowly.

"The fuck Claude!" Sebastian said, laughing.

"Do you want me to tell you or not," Claude said, lifting his eyebrows menacingly. Sebastian raised his hands in apology.

"Okay yeah, so, I was looking him up and shit, and I found out that he is fucking _loaded,_" Claude explained, "and I don't mean like sort of well off, he's like a fucking billionaire."

Sebastian squinted his eyes. He knew Claude was a dick, but he didn't know he was fucking _gold digger_ as well.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"Nope."

Sebastian opened his mouth the yell some sort of abuse at Claude. He was such a fucking _ass. _But something else occurred to him. Would Alois really care? That is, if he even found out. He'd probably be totally fine with that shit. And Claude was obviously in love with Alois, and Sebastian was never going to give that up because he _totally _was. So who really cared if Claude was a fucking gold digger, both him and Alois where happy? Sebastian closed his mouth again, with a soft smile.

"Whatever, dumbass."

xxx

_Extra smut (fuck yeah) (I got lazy at the end don't stab me)_

_Ciel liked being on top. He felt in control, almost powerful. He also liked the fact that Sebastian's hands were tied to the headboard. Sebastian looked like he probably liked it even more. He liked that Sebastian would occasionally utter a soft "master", and he liked the absolute absence of rose petals. What he didn't like, however, was how quiet Sebastian was, despite the whole master thing. He pushed his hands down onto Sebastian's chest, allowing him to rise and fall faster, harder. He let out a loud whine, which became a snarl. He almost missed seeing Sebastian finally break his gaze, as he arched his back with a gasp. Ciel smiled wickedly, rolling his hips more and more. Sebastian's wrists pulled harshly against their restraints. He wanted to drag wet kisses all over Sebastian's body, but settled for brushing his lips gently against Sebastian's, enjoying the feel of him panting and his low moans against his skin. Smirking, Ciel dragged his teeth slowly over Sebastian's lips, letting out a breathy moan._

_"Mmm, Sebastian."_

_He bit down on the boys lip happily. Sebastian let out a high-pitched whine, which vibrated through Ciel's teeth. Ciel bit harder. But then he felt Sebastian wriggle underneath him, trying to detach himself from Ciel's bite._

_"Will you stop biting me!" Sebastian tried to say angrily, but couldn't stop his voice from rising at the end, as Ciel let himself fall again._

_"Hmm?" Ciel hummed, a smile on his lips, "sorry, I didn't quite catch that."_

_He saw a faint smile form on Sebastian's lips, which quickly grew playful._

_"Please stop biting me, master."_

_"That's ~ah~ better."_

* * *

**__****AN- Thanks for reading! I think this may be the last chapter since it seems to wrap it up nicely. I hope you liked it! (I'll probably write some extras though cause lol of course I will). Thanks for all your reviews and love! Peace out **(≧◡≦)


	9. Extras

**Some random drabbles I've written when I was bored and probably half asleep. Enjoy!**

* * *

Claude loved the Backstreet Boys. He wasn't really sure why, but he was drawn to them like a 13 year old girl. He has posters of them stuck all around his room and owned every one of their albums. He especially liked the older 90's songs. Sebastian constantly yelled at him for it.

"It's literally been 20 years since they formed!"

But Claude didn't care. Okay so maybe he didn't share Sebastian's apparently "superior" taste in music, and yeah maybe his taste was a little like a tween-aged girl, but whatever. He never really let people other than his close friends know about this obsession he had. He tried to act cool and collected and _manly,_ to cover up this shameful side of him. It's not like anyone other than Sebastian came to his room anyway.

Currently, Claude was standing in front of his TV, microphone in hand, dancing to the intro of _Backstreet's Back._

"Everybodaay, rock your bodaay~" He sang, passionately, dancing enthusiastically. Suddenly he heard a slight shuffle of feet from behind him. He whipped his head around to see Alois, crumpled on the floor, in silent laughter. _Fuck. Fucking fuck, _was all that ran through Claude's mind.

"Oh my fucking god!" Alois shrieked.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Claude cried in panic, running over to Alois and clamping his hand over his mouth. Alois continued to laugh into Claude's hand, wiping the tears streaming down his face.

"This never happened," Claude said threateningly. He felt Alois lick his palm, and jumped back shrieking. Alois took this chance to shout again.

"I can't believe I just saw that!" Alois cried, between giggles, "You were singing and dancing to the fucking _Backstreet Boys!"_

"I am never speaking to you again."

* * *

Okay, so yes, maybe it was a little excessive for Sebastian to have 10 cats on his bed. And maybe a little more due to the dorms no pet's rule, and Ciel's allergies to cat hair. But what was he meant to do when Hannah had asked him to look after her cat and it's nine kittens while she was on holiday. Sebastian was in heaven. He was lying on the bed, the kittens sleeping softly all over his chest and stomach. He could feel their soft velvet purrs vibrate through his chest, their soft fluffy fur tickling against his skin. Thank god for Hannah. It'd been over a year since Sebastian had actually seen a cat, and even then it was only the old, blind tabby cat next door. Despite how much he was enjoying his kitten blanket, he couldn't stop himself from thinking how Ciel would react. Ciel was going to fucking kill him or worse. Not only was Ciel allergic to cats, he went out of his way to _despise_ them. Sebastian however suspected that he only did this to spite him since he was sure he'd seen him playing with an ally cat two years ago. Either way, Ciel was totally going to stab him. He'd have to hide the cats. Looking around the room, he spotted his wardrobe, at the end of the bed. Sebastian had long ago given up on actually hanging any of his clothes up, and just let them all gather in a shambolic pile on the floor of the wardrobe. It would be a perfect bed for the cats. He gathered up the pile of kittens and placed them all gently on the cushion of clothes, and managed to drag the hissing mother into the wardrobe as well. He closed the door, and smiled. Ciel would never know.

Ciel had a bad day. Luckily enough for Sebastian, that meant they got to have rough sex. Ciel was looking up at Sebastian and let out a growl, pulling roughly at his hair. The bed was shaking, and before Sebastian knew it, hit the wardrobe effectively swinging the doors open. Nine kittens tumbled out. Sebastian cringed and closed his eyes, waiting for Ciel to react.

"You know what," Ciel finally said, in a tired voice, "I don't even give a fuck anymore."

Sebastian grinned, and they fucked into the sunset to soft kitten meows.

* * *

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Alois slurred, drawing circles on Claude's chest. Alois was drunk again, and had come bursting into Claude's room somehow giggling and sobbing simultaneously. This was pretty much a weekly thing for Alois.

"Of course I do, you're beautiful," Claude said softly. Alois looked up at him with huge eyes.

"But I'm not handsome, like you," the blonde said with a sniff. Claude sighed. Alois was always like this when he was drunk. He would almost argue with himself about random things, and them proceed to cry for the rest of the night. Claude was not in the mood to deal with Alois's crap.

"You're absolutely perfect in every way, okay," Claude said. And then Alois started crying. _Oh for christ's sake._ The first few times Alois had done this Claude thought it was cute. Alois was, in some ways, easier to deal with when he was drunk. He was emotionally available and soft, unlike Claude who just got mad. Claude sighed tiredly, and pulled Alois to his chest, holding him tightly. Sob racked Alois's small body. Claude wasn't even really sure what the hell he was crying about. Since Alois was probably going to be sobbing for about twenty minutes, Sebastian started humming Backstreet Boys songs and thinking about what to make for dinner tomorrow. He had pasta. Maybe spaghetti? Or maybe he could just eat instant ramen again like he did every fucking day.

"Claude?" Alois said in a scratchy voice after some time, startling who was just falling asleep.

"Hmm?" Claude hummed tiredly.

"I think you're very pretty, like a butterfly."

"You're insane."


	10. Extra extras

**More crap, pls forgive me**

* * *

Sebastian wanted a cigarette. He'd wanted a cigarette for four days exactly now. He was lying on the couch staring out the window, breathing in the horribly _clean_ air. Ciel was gnawing on his arm. He'd been constantly trying and succeeding to bite Sebastian's limbs for four days. Four days ago the two of them made an agreement, Sebastian would stop smoking, and Ciel would give up chocolate. Needless to say, both were having an awful time of it.

"Sebastian," Ciel said slowly, "Do you think it counts if I eat something that's chocolate _flavoured?_"

Sebastian glared down at the boy. Oh hell no. He had not just spent four whole fucking days without a single cigarette, for Ciel to just cheat now.

"Of fucking course it does."

Without cigarettes Sebastian was constantly irritated and just generally grumpy. Yesterday he yelled at Ciel for putting the blanket on the bed the wrong way round. Ciel's mood wasn't much better. He had constant mood swings. He'd be yelling fervently at Sebastian and then suddenly collapse into tears. All this over chocolate. Sebastian couldn't stand this anymore.

"Okay look, it's pretty clear that neither of us are having a good time right now," Sebastian began. Ciel turned and glared at him.

"No way are we quitting," He snapped, "I did not go through that for it not to have any benefits."

_Says the one who wanted to cheat a few minutes ago. _Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew Ciel was going to snap soon. His mood swings had been getting worse and worse, and the times he'd been on the verge of giving up were increasing in frequency. Maybe he could "accidentally" leave chocolates lying around the house…

"Fine, but for god's sake will you _please_ stop fucking _chewing_ on my arm," Sebastian said. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a pout.

"What is it with you and biting?" he asked, "I can never even so much as _touch_ my teeth to you with out you freaking out."

"I don't like teeth, they're creepy as hell" Sebastian said with a shiver. Now every time they fought and Ciel felt like he was losing, he would bare his weirdly small teeth, and set on chasing a frantic Sebastian around the room, trying to bite him.

Needless to say, it only took another two days for Sebastian to discover Ciel curled up on his bed, covered in chocolate wrappers, giggling. Sometimes Ciel actually terrified him.

* * *

Ciel was kind of peculiar. He was quiet and always sat on his own. He was the only person in their course with whom Alois was not friends. And it wasn't like Alois hadn't tried. He'd been his usual charming self, but Ciel had just ignored him. Usually Alois would be offended, seriously, who the fuck didn't want to be friends with Alois fucking _Trancy. _But Ciel was interesting. He was incredibly intelligent, and crazy observant. He got the best grades in their class. Okay, so maybe Alois's desire to befriend Ciel could stem off of the fact that his grades were, to say the least, below average. Not that he wasn't smart; he just hated the part where he actually had to do something. So he tried again. It was early in the morning and half the class hadn't turned up to the lecture. But surely enough, there Ciel sat, at the far side of the hall, head bowed over his book. Alois sauntered over and plopped himself down next to him. He saw Ciel move his head slightly, but turned his head away again, letting his hair form a curtain over his pretty blue eyes. Alois hadn't really noticed how attractive Ciel really was. But Alois didn't really go for that… type.

"Hey man," Alois said lazily. Ciel looked at him shyly, his hair shifting slightly.

"Hi," he said simply. Alois peered inquisitively at Ciel through his fringe.

"You're really cute," Alois said with a wink, "Maybe we could go out some time" Ciel looked at him wide eyed, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"W-what?" he stuttered. Aloise giggled, pushing Ciel with his shoulder.

"Oh come on, don't be so uptight," Alois laughed, "I'm just kidding. Though you _are_ pretty cute."

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes, going back to his notes. God this kid was sombre.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ciel said softly, after a while.

"Cause you're cute, duh, do you even listen to me?"

"People like you don't talk to people like me."

Alois laughed again, a little too loudly. Not that anyone cared; they were the only ones actually awake.

"Oh my god, you sound like you're in some teenage drama or something, get over yourself dude, I think you're cool."

"Then you're totally crazy," Ciel said with a laugh.

"Nah," Alois said, smirking, "just slightly psychotic."

* * *

"Stop stealing my mike Sebastian!" Claude yelled, a frown etched deep onto his little face. Sebastian was sleeping over, even though it was a school night. Initially Claude had been crazy excited. Staying up on a school night? Hell yeah! But Sebastian was so annoying; all Claude wanted to do was play Sing Star.

"Ugh fine, have your stupid mike, I don't even want it," Sebastian said, throwing the microphone at Claude, who hastily caught it. Sebastian threw himself down on a beanbag, looking at his (crappy) mike with distaste. Claude did this on purpose, since Sebastian's mike picked up less sound than his. This was because Claude had not once, to date, beaten Sebastian at any song. But today was the day he would win. He'd made all the arrangements. Sebastian was tired from school, he had the bad mike, and they would sing the one song Claude knew Sebastian was worst at, _Backstreet's Back. _Conveniently, this was the song Claude was best at, and had been practising for weeks. He was totally going to beat Sebastian this time. He checked that Sebastian wasn't paying attention and quickly selected the song.

"Come on Sebastian, it's starting!" he said quickly as the intro came in. Sebastian looked up, surprised, but, realising what Claude was doing, grinned wickedly. He got up, flicked his mop of hair and gave Claude the most seductive look a 13 year old could muster. _Damn._ Claude choked slightly, and before he knew it, the vocals had come in and he'd missed two whole lines. Silently cursing himself he quickly tried to get back in the zone. But his points lagged drastically behind Sebastian's, who was singing like a god damned angel. Claude desperately scrambled to catch up, but it was all over. The song ended, and Sebastian had almost double his points. His eyes pricked and a loud sob burst from his chest. He crumbled to the ground, crying. Sebastian had beaten him _again,_ when he'd gone to all the trouble to put him at a disadvantage. He'd beaten him on his favourite song.

"I hate you so much," Claude said.

"I can't help the fact that my _smokin'_ good looks distracted you."

Claude remembered this display of pure evil for the rest of his life; swearing to one day, get revenge.

* * *

**AN-** _Thank you so much everyone for reading this fic! I had so much fun writing it and I hope you had just as much fun reading it _(✿◠‿◠)

Edit- I now have a new fic called 'Lame' which is an extension of this so go check it out c:


End file.
